$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {2} & {0} \\ {-1} & {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {1} & {4} \\ {1} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{-2} & {2}-{1} & {0}-{4} \\ {-1}-{1} & {-1}-{3} & {-2}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {1} & {-4} \\ {-2} & {-4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$